


Innocence Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Innocence Lost

Clint knows he is a monster.  
Just of a different kind,  
With different sins.  
He has blood on his hands,  
Just as much as the other assassins.  
He is no innocent soul.  
His soul is blackened.

He lost his,  
Innocence long ago.  
When he was a child,  
That was beaten,  
When hate became,  
A common emotion for him.  
When he took his first life,  
In cold blood.


End file.
